1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and particularly relates to a water-cooling heat dissipation device that can dissipate heat from modulized LEDs.
2. Background of the Invention
As technology develops, not only a single LED can be applied to electronic devices as indication lamps, but a plurality of LEDs can also be modulized instead of conventional lamps for lighting, advertising, large advertising displays or for indicating for traffic lights for example. An LED is a lighting device that is more efficient than a conventional lamp. It has low power consumption, is lightweight, has a long service life and so on. Nevertheless, a plurality of LEDs modulized together result in excessive heat due to the need for an individual current supply for each LED. The modulized arrangement of the LEDs retains the heat that should be dissipated to protect the LEDs. In addition, the LED is designed with high luminance to meet requirements, that means, besides the original characteristic of the single LED, the current supplied to the LED will rise correspondingly; the heat will be increased thereby, particularly to the modulized LEDs. Furthermore, too much heat will reduce the luminance.
A conventional method for dissipating heat from modulized LEDs is to enlarge a heat dissipation plate. This increases the direct contact area between the modulized LEDs and the heat dissipation plate. Furthermore, a fan providing an air-cooling function can be added. In addition to incurring further costs, significant heat still remains thereby reducing luminance.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome these disadvantages.